


Embrasse moi, dis moi que tu m'aime

by Inknpaperlove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien & Chloé friendship (mentioned), Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Singing, fight me, mentiones a few eurovision songs, platonic ladynoir, some of my favourites (not all though), they're eurovision fans, you don't need to really know Eurovision to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inknpaperlove/pseuds/Inknpaperlove
Summary: What’s a better way to spend time with your best friend than a lazy evening patrol. With no akumas on a rampage the two Parisian heroes talk about silly family traditions, complicated friendships and Eurovision.Ladynoir friendship. There’s also singing.





	Embrasse moi, dis moi que tu m'aime

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know anything about Eurovision, just that it's an European singing contest and many Europeans are passionate about it. If you haven’t heard it yet, here’s Requiem by Alma, the French 2017 entry in full [French](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtgM7laoukA) and [revamped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjiLKsLQl4I) versions. Other mentioned songs are: [Apollo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrNPRfS9Sbg) by Timbelle (Switzerland), [Skeletons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_HSRHqd_7s) by Dihaj (Azerbaijan), [Occidentali’s Karma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OnRxfhbHB4) by Francesco Gabbani (Italy) and [Beautiful Mess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMmm-G078LM) by Kristian Kostov (Bulgaria). I’d reccomend you check these out, if you haven't yet, it's not really required though.

It was an early May evening, the sun just starting to set over Paris. Soft breeze ran along the buildings, encouraging the young heroes to run faster over the roofs. Ladybug and Chat Noir usually didn’t patrol on Sunday, but this time they made an exception, both claiming to be too busy yesterday evening to make it.

They didn’t patrol too often - both their schedules didn’t allow them to spend hours daily looking through every nook and cranny Paris had to offer, seeking out dangers in the shadows. And akumas very rarely didn’t make a fuss about themselves, alerting the whole city to their presence, and fighting akumas was what they were here for. But they did make a point of patrolling every so often and while their presence did lower the crime rates in Paris a bit, they still came across enough trouble that detaining and handing over the culprits to the police tired them out.

This evening though was fairly calm, nothing much happening to require their presence, so Ladybug and Chat Noir caught themselves getting distracted. From short races to stopping by to marvel at a particularly nice balcony garden, they enjoyed the evening in all it’s rarely calm beauty.

In between of the wind rushing by her ears, Ladybug caught snippets of Chat humming to himself. He often did that when he was feeling content. He really liked music and even confessed to playing the piano in his civilian life. She tried to convince him to play for her on one of those public pianos, but he declined, citing inexperience playing with claws that could get in the way.

Ladybug tried to guess what song was he humming, but couldn’t catch more than a few notes at a time and often it seemed he was switching between songs, most of them fast upbeat numbers. She let it be after a while, besides, she could always ask him afterwards.

Running over the roofs, at a much slower pace than they would if there was an akuma, Jumping over the streets and swinging by people’s windows, they enjoyed the feeling of freedom that came from the run across Paris. They never planned their routes beforehand, always deciding in the spur of the moment to turn this or that way, sometimes splitting and then coming back together. It might not have been the ideal for a systematic search of the city, but when Ladybug first suggested the patrols to Chat, she was mostly worried about them falling into a routine pattern, making it easy to predict when and where they’ll be, not only for criminals and nosy reporters, but for Hawkmoth too.

When they finally stopped in Parc Monceau, it was already dark, the few stars visible through the light pollution twinkling in the sky.

Ladybug sighed and seated herself on the top of the park colonnade. It was surprisingly sturdy for what it looked like.  Chat laid down on her left, head by her side, bent legs pointing towards the sky. This was one of the few places they visited fairly often, the atmosphere of the park luring them in. Though the day was pretty warm, the evening breeze running over water got quite chilly, nipping at their cheeks.

Chat started to hum again. This time it was a full melody, and after a few lines Ladybug recognized the song. She smiled at him, his eyes closed and tail flaying lazily in the wind.

“ _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes,_ ” he sang, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ladybug blinked in surprise. That was new. She knew her kitty liked to hum, but he sang too?

“ _Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem_ ,” she continued the verse, her voice just as low as his, as if to not disturb him.

A smile grew on his lips and he opened his eyes, bending his head backwards to look at her as she leaned back on her hands.

“ _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_ ,” he continued, a bit louder, bolder, a quirk to his eyebrow playfully indicating to the song’s lyrics.

She joined him, their voices falling into a harmony.

“ _Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne_. _CE QU’IL A DONNÉ!”_

_„Will you take-“_

_“Un an, deux ans-“_

They looked at each other and started to laugh, the sound fluttering through the park.

“How come you like the revamped version better? It’s just ... not,” Ladybug said through the last of her laughter.

Chat sighed and looked up at the sky.

“It’s not that I like it better, the album just had this one, so I just got used to it, I guess.”

“Well, I might have illegally gotten the full French,” said Ladybug sheepishly.

“The great Ladybug is a music thief, then? What would Paris say if they knew their favourite superheroine is secretly a criminal.” Chat quirked a smirk, and rose a hand over his head to poke his partner into her ribs.

“Well, it would be a cat-astrophy, that’s for sure.” She swatted his hand away, but smiled back.

“So, my lady. Feel like dancing on the rooftops?” Chat gave her a lopsided grin.

“Not sure that’s the best idea. With my dancing skills we might end up hanging from a gutter. That aside, guess we found out why neither of us could make it yesterday.”

“Oh yeah. Eurovision is a big thing for me and an ... old friend of mine. We grew up together and this is, like, our thing. Could never skip out on her,” Chat sighed.

“Even though...,” he trailed off.

Silence filled the air as Ladybug waited for him to continue.

“I watch with my family,” she said finally, when it was obvious Chat won’t say anything more.

“It’s a tradition, ever since I was a little kid. Papa even makes special tiny Eurovision beignets for the finale, Maman and I make little flags to stick in them and make up stories about what they taste like based on the country’s act.”

“Yeah?” Chat cocked up his head to look at her again.

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Switzerland tasted a bit burned, baked too close to the Sun. Bulgaria on the other hand, so moist you could wring it and water would rain down.”

He chuckled. “What?”

“It sounded funnier in the heat of the moment. Papa actually make one less by accident, so Italy had an honorary non-materialistic beignet.”

“What was it like?”

“Delicious.” She laughed. “Think I should have made an IKEA meatballs joke for Azerbaijan or is that too mean?”

“Probably. Sounds great, though. The tradition, I mean.”

His eyes swayed away, to the city lights reflecting on the waves.

“It is. So... you and your friend. Have any special tradition?” Ladybug tried.

Chat didn’t answer for some time. Then he sat up and shifted to her side, his legs dangling from the top of the colonnade alongside hers. Softly, he laid his head on her shoulder moving a little so he could get more comfortable.

“We... I don’t know, not really. I mean, we get lots of snacks, it’s a cheat day for the both of us, and we turn the sofa into a blanket nest. Dress up. We pull up the lyrics so we can sing along. Not really traditions, just small things we do. We always take turns at whose house we’re having a sleepover for the semi or final. And she has a speech prepared in case our parents try to pull out the ‘you have school tomorrow’ card. It’s a good speech, works every time. She’s very ... insistent.”

He frowned.

“Isn’t her insistence good if you end up having a fun time with a friend?” Ladybug tried to look down on him, but for his fluffy bangs couldn’t see his expression.

“In that case, yes, of course. But the problem is she’s insistent about every single thing, all the time and tends to get pissed if something isn’t the way she likes it and can throw a bigger temper tantrum than a five year old. Ironically, she was pretty nice as a kid, really.”

Ladybug frowned and started to lightly thread her fingers through his hair. The effect was immediate as Chat relaxed against her and leaned in more.

”We used to play together all the time when we were younger. Sometime over the years she just changed and not for the better. And she can get real mean too. I don’t even know when that happened. We’ve been friends forever, but lately, this part of her is bothering me more and more. I’ve tried talking to her about it, but it’s like talking to a wall.”

He sighed.

“But other times she just gets me the way no one else does and it’s like we’re back when we were eight. And I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose what we had and I like her, but the way she acts ends up hurting a lot of people and I don’t want to, I don’t know, endorse that by being her friend.”

Silence spread between them. Ladybug didn’t stop playing with his hair, mostly absentminded strokes as she mulled over what he just told her.

“I’m... I’m sorry to hear that, Chaton. I wish I could help you, tell you what to do, but honestly, I have no idea.”

“That’s alright, my lady. I didn’t expect you to whip out a magical solution, as great as that would be. You listened and that helped a lot. It was good just to talk about it to someone, who wouldn’t be biased by knowing who my friend is.”

He looked up at her from his position on her shoulder and gave her a small, kind of watery smile. Ladybug looked back at him, returning his smile.

“Well, I’m always here if you need to talk.”

She looked away, down at the tiny waves dancing on the lake with reflections of the city lights. The night has fallen around them and the slight wind swinging the waves started to bite on their cheeks with more fervour.

“You know, I have a friend. And... I’d say he’s in a similar situation? I mean, there’s this girl in my class, and apparently they’ve been friends since they’ve been kids and while he’s probably the nicest boy I’ve ever met, she’s... pretty much the opposite.”

Ladybug started to gesticulate with her hands in a manner that made leaning on her shoulder neigh impossible, so Chat straightened up, leaning forward and bracing his hands on the edge of the colonnade. He turned his head slightly, so he could watch her expressive face when she talked. He always loved the way her face made the most accurate expression of her feelings, making her as easy to read as an open book.

 “I can tell it bothers him - well. He’s kind of closed off and really private, and I understand why he’s like that, but it means he doesn’t really talk about his problems with us, so I can’t be sure. But he does tell her off sometimes. He’s also too kind to just ditch her. Anyway, what I wanted to say is, he doesn’t know what to do either, but if he comes up with something I could tell you about it? And maybe it’d help?”

She looked at him and made a vague gesture with her right hand and smiled in a nervously awkward way as if to convey an inner commentary going along the lines of _why the heck did I say that that’s not helpful at all, why do I always do this._ A smile Chat would be very proficient at if he wasn’t taught his model smile instead.

“I... I’d like that. It’d be nice to know how someone else dealt with this. Right now it just feels like it’s impossible to solve it.” He chuckled.

Ladybug gave him a relieved smile and patted her lap lightly as an invitation. Chat didn’t hesitate to lean his head on her, letting her pet him. It was a calming experience for the both of them and their way of comforting each other when all words failed. Well that and the occasional cuddle or impromptu patrol picnic. Chat felt his eyes closing in contempt, a light purr rumbling in his chest. Soon he could hear Ladybug’s quiet singing.

_“Des amours meurent, des amours naissent, les siècles passent et disparaissent_ _...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I got myself into planning a much bigger work and I thought, hey, maybe try out if you even CAN write fanfic, maybe? So I tried. Here it is, hope you like it.


End file.
